


Falling In Love With A Ghost

by Fallingattheconcert



Series: Ghost and Wolves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingattheconcert/pseuds/Fallingattheconcert
Summary: The year is 1870 when Stiles Stilinski falls in love with a Spanish sailor, named Derek Hale. Everything is wonderful until Derek has to leave. He leaves Stiles pregnant and never gets the chance to return to his first love.Now the year is 2011, 141 years have past and Derek Hale, the great great great great grandson of the Spanish sailor, comes to Beacon Hills and meets someone he never thought he would.Once again, this was originally posted to Wattpad.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ghost and Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192352
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 during a family vacation to Disney World....Which is the most introverted thing I can thing of. The first part is finished, there is a part two that I've been working on for like two years. I've only abandoned one fic out of like 12, I never stop writing them it just takes longer to get back into it. Also I am currently 21 so my writing style has changed slightly. I guess all that's left to say is, Enjoy!!
> 
> I also tried to fix all the typos but there might still be some....17 year old me just didn't proof read and went "yolo lets post :P"

The year was 1870 when a young Stiles Stilinski fell deep in love with a Spanish sailor named Derek Hale. Derek also fell in love with the Stiles and you would always see them walking around the town square not caring who saw their love. But like everything good thing, it most come to an end and Derek has to go back to Spain. Stiles won't let that happen. So a week before Derek had to leave they confessed their love for each other through slow love making. The week came to an end and Stiles watched the ship sail away and his love leave him forever. 

A month later Stiles got the surprise of his life when he found out he was pregnant. Stiles and his father kept the pregnancy a secret from the town, so when he was about five months pregnant he never went out. Four months later and Stiles went in to labor. He was in labor for ten hours before both him and the child died. Stiles' father was a shell of the man he once was after his sons death and ended up killing himself a month later. Nobody talked about the sudden disappearance of the town sheriff and his son.

* * *

The year is 2011 when Derek Hale returns to the small town of Beacon Hills. Derek was named after his great great great great grandfather a Spanish sailor. He had heard stories about the man he was named after and the boy he never stopped loving and always regretted leaving. So when Derek turned 24 he traveled to Beacon Hills, California from New York to see what was so special about this town.   
Beacon Hills has always been a very small town where everyone knew each other and everything stayed the same, even the old Stilinski house that still stood as brand new as it did back in 1870. So when one of the residents saw a black Camero drive down the road everyone knew that something big was about to happen.  
Derek pulled into the sheriff's office parking lot and got out. He looked around at the empty town before walking inside. He went up the front desk and waited until a young man greeted him. He says young man when in reality they're close in age.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Parrish. What can I do for you?" The man greeted him with a smile.

"Um, yeah, do you know where the old Stilinski house is and do you know if I could look around inside it?" Derek replied. He watched the sheriff's face change in surprise.

"If I may, why do you care about it?" Parrish asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I'm the great great great great grandson of Derek Hale, the lover of Stiles Stilinski." Parrish was even more surprised and just nodded before walking away and coming back with a key.

"You pull out of the parking lot and make a right, it's about 4 blocks down. It's a white house with a blue trim, you'll know it when you see it."

Derek did just that and when he pulled into the drive way of the house he felt all the negative energy leave him. He shut off his car and got out, he slowly made his way to the front door and unlocked it. When he stepped in the house he could hear a faint male voice singing from upstairs. He also noticed that the house was completely furnished and looked like somebody had just went to work and never came back. Derek cautiously walked upstairs and followed the voice until he got to the end of the hallway where a door was cracked open. He continued to walk until he was right in front of the door and was surprised when he saw a teenage boy singing to a small baby in his arms. Derek tried opening the door slowly but it squeaked and the boy turned around in panic but his face softened and smiled. 

"I knew you would come back, I always knew." The boy said and walked up to Derek with the baby. Derek was very confused now, considering he has never seen this boy ever. 

"Um, I think you have me confused with someone else, I don't know who you are." Derek answered and watched the boys face contort into confusion.

"Of course you have Der bear. The week before you left we confessed our love to each other and I wish I could've of told you but I got pregnant that night. Yeah I know, only Stiles would somehow get pregnant. Why don't you remember this or me?" The boy, Stiles, said with a sad face.

"First of all, why are you in the old Stilinski house? Second, I think you have me confused with someone else. Third, I've never even anywhere near California in my whole life. And what the hell is a Stiles." 

"I live hear, this is my house. I know who Derek Hale is when I see him. You were here for a whole year. And my name is Stiles." Stiles answered and that's when Derek figured out what was happening. 

"What year do you think it is Stiles?' 

"1872"

"Stiles, it's 2011. You remember my great great great grandfather. I look a lot like him and I think you see him in me." As Derek said this he watched Stiles face turn into agony as he dropped to the floor crying and rocking the baby in his arms. Derek kneeled down and was surprised when he tried to put his arms around the boy, he was solid. 

"It can't be. If I'm dead why am I here, shouldn't I be six feet under?" Stiles' sobs calmed down as he relaxed into Derek's arms.

"Maybe you have unfinished business here? You said you never told your Derek that you were pregnant, maybe that's why?" Derek offered.

"No, that wouldn't of been that big of a deal. I was content, I always thought that if I couldn't have you or him, I could atleast have the baby as a reminder." Stiles replied as he got up from the floor and sat on his bed.

"Do you at least have an idea of how you died?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded slowly.

"We never really had enough medical care so it wasn't uncommon for women to die in child birth, I think that's what happened with me." Stiles explained. "I wonder what happened to my dad." Derek just shrugged before looking over at the baby and noticing how much the baby looked like him but with these beautiful whiskey eyes. 

"What's the baby's name?" Derek asked.

"Her name is Claudia Laura Hale, we, I mean I named her after my mom and your aunt." Stiles said with a smile, kissing the baby's head.  
Stiles looked up to Derek and Stiles fell in love all over again and Derek started to realize why his g-g-g-g-grandfather fell in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek stayed with Stiles for the rest of the day. When night rolled around Stiles set Claudia down in her bassinet and sat back down on his bed next to Derek.  
"Can you stay here? You remind me of my Derek and it's been so long since I've seen him?" Stiles asked quietly.  


"Yeah, let me just go out to my car and get my bag." Derek nodded and got up to get go outside. When he got out how pulled out his phone and pulled up his third in command's message thread.   


-hey, Scott, I think you should get your ass over here, now. DH  
-right, yes, I will go buy a plane ticket right now 👀 SM  
-🖕 when you can, you need to get here. DH   
-okay, I'll see what I can do. SM

Derek got his bag and walked up to Stiles room. Stiles was laying on his bed staring at the bassinet.

"Stiles, have you been living here since 1872?" Derek asked, Stiles sat up and looked over at Derek.  


"I guess I have been. I watch people walk pass the house, they always stare but they never talk. It's really strange actually." Stiles answered, Derek just nodded and crawled onto the bed next to Stiles.   


"You don't have to sleep next to me." Stiles said while Derek pulled his back flush against the others chest. Stiles could feel the warmth of the body next to his cold one and sighed heavily.

"You've been alone for so long and I remind you of him." Derek answered as he put his arm around Stiles waist, letting Stiles weave his own fingers through Derek's and pull their hands to his chest.   


"Thank you." Stiles whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning Derek woke up to a knock at the door. He slowly got up and walked down the stairs, he was ready to wolf out if he needed to. When he got to the door he noticed the familiar smell of his second in command. Derek opened the door to see Scott and pulled him in quickly.  


"How did you get here do quickly?" Derek angrily whispered.  


"I've actually been following you this whole time. I wanted to see what was so interesting about this house." Scott explained. Derek nodded before walking back up stairs, pulling Scott with him.   


"You want to know what's so interesting. Do you smell anybody else in this house other then us?" Derek asked and Scott shook his head no. Derek continued walking and got to the bedroom where he opened the door and let Scott see Stiles asleep on the bed.  


"Why the hell can't I smell him?" Scott asked, a little louder then he should of.  


"Because Stiles is dead and has been dead since 1872." Derek answered and Scott started laughing loudly. Stiles woke up and looked around to see the new guest.  


"Derek, who the hell is this? Why is here? Derek why did you bring him here?" Stiles asked quickly, grabbing Claudia from her bassinet and holding her close to his chest.  


"Calm down, he's just my friend. I asked him to come along and he got stuck in traffic so that's why he's late." Derek lied as he tried to calm down Stiles. Stiles did calm down a little and sat back on his bed, still causious.  


"Is he part of your pack?" Stiles asked as he pointed to Scott.  


"Did he tell you he was a wolf?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "Yeah, he's my third in command. I'm training him to be an Alpha so one day he'll have his own pack."  


"You know I was his alpha mate? At least I think that's what he called it. He never did bite me, I didn't want the bite, but he did claim me." Stiles said as he turned his head to the right to let Derek and Scott see the purple bruise with subtle teeth marks on his neck. Derek never knew that Stiles was claimed, none of the stories he had heard mentioned anything about that. He knew they had sex, but not about the mark.  


"It's called a mating bite, when you guys had sex he marked you as his own. That explains we he never did marry." Derek explained.  


"But how did the rest of your family line continue?" Stiles asked relieved, but slightly confused.  


"He did end up having children but he did it with his best friend." Derek frowned and Stiles just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not rewriting the whole fic, mostly just fixing all the typos and making things make more sense.

When Derek came to Beacon Hills all he wanted to do was look at the Stilinski house and leave, now he's found himself falling for a ghost.

"Derek?" Stiles asked as he walked down the down the stairs. He was surprised when he found Derek and Scott on the floor of his living room with old documents scattered around.

"What are you two doing?" Stiles asked as he walked over to them and sat down in front of Derek.

"We're looking for any and all documents about you and Derek 1." Scott answered. The three of them had nicknamed Stiles' past lover as Derek 1 so it was more convenient. Stiles just nodded and looked to his left side picking up an old newspaper.

> **Beacon Hills Paper**   
>  **Sheriff son caught with Spanish sailor, is this a forbidden romance?**

"I remember this paper. Some kid got a picture of Derek and I, he sent it to the newspaper writers and they got a kick out of it. Funny thing is, the sheriff is the first one to get the paper so once he saw this he got super angry and threatened to arrest all of the workers." Stiles explained as he handed the paper to Derek. Derek, Scott, and Stiles spent the majority of that day looking at documents. Well Stiles spent most of it reminiscing and playing with Claudia.

"Derek, I'm hungry. Go get me some food." Scott whined at about six at night, poking Derek in the side.

"If you poke me again I will break your finger," Scott stopped immediately. "You are an adult go get your own food." Derek answered back.

"But that requires moving" Scott groaned back. After a minute Scott have up and got up. He grabbed his car keys before leaving to go get food.

"Finally he's gone." Derek mumbled to himself.

"He's like a literal puppy." Stiles pointed out about Scott.

"Atleast you don't have to deal with him everyday. You've only had to deal with him for a week." Derek explained.

* * *

Later that night while Stiles was upstairs putting Claudia to sleep, Derek and Scott were down stairs talking to each other softly, one because they didn't want to Claudia to wake up if they talked to loud and two Because they were talking about Stiles.

"I'm serious, how can I be falling in love with a ghost. A ghost, Scott." Derek whispered out to Scott on the floor.

"I don't know, maybe your supposed to?" Scott shrugged.

"What are you talking about, Scott?" Derek questioned, waiting for Scott to explain.

"I'm talking about how Derek 1 never got to come back to see Stiles like he wanted to. Plus your last relationship was in high school and you lost Paige. Derek 1 lost Stiles and you lost Paige. Maybe it's faiths way of saying, here's a second chance don't ruin it." Scott explained.

"You seriously believe in that stuff, this isn't a romcom." Derek answered back in a huff.

"Just think about it. Now get out I want to sleep and you're on the couch." Scott replied as he got up from the floor and sat on the couch.

"Night" Derek said as he got up off the couch.

"Night" Scott replied as he watched Derek walk up the stairs. Derek walked into Stiles' room to find him sitting on his bed messing with his hands. He looked like wanted to talk about something, so Derek, being the caring Alpha he tries to be sat down next to Stiles.  
  
"Did you know that being an Alphas mate I also get some of the werewolf powers. Like the ability to hear better, not as good as a real werewolf buts it's pretty good." Stiles explained as he watched Derek's face drop and his mouth open but Stiles stopped him "How did Paige die?" Stiles asked.

"There were hunters, she got shot. I didn't want her to die, so I bit her, the funny thing about the bite is that most of the time it takes, but sometimes it doesn't. I basically killed my first love because I wanted to save her." Derek explained, as best as he could without breaking down.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said as he pulled Derek into a hug. "I also think we should give Scott's idea a chance, you never know, he could be right." Stiles added as he kissed the top of Derek's head.

"Don't let Scott hear that, it'll go to his head." Derek replied with a small smile as he pulled away from the hug.

"Plus, you are a lot like him, Derek 1, he kept the fact that he was a werewolf from me until our last night together." Stiles added to his later comment. Derek gave a sad smile, before undressing him self to his boxers and getting bed, Stiles did the same but left his t-shirt on. Derek layed on his back, Stiles snuggled up on Derek's right side. Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his head, whispering a quiet 'I love you' he got a whispered 'I love you too sourwolf' in return. They both fell asleep with smiles and hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek woke up the next day with a warm comforting weight on top of him. Wait, how can Stiles be warm, he's dead? Derek's thoughts continued to spiral until someone spoke up.

"You know you look cute when you're thinking." Stiles said softly with a small smile. Derek looked down and gave a soft apology.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked as he was about to get up to get Claudia. Derek sighed at the lose of the warm body next to his.

"How are you warm, you're a ghost, shouldn't you be freezing?" Derek asked sitting up. Stiles picked up Claudia and sat back on his bed.

"I didn't even know I could give off body heat." Stiles said, very confused. They couldn't dwell on it long because there was a knock at the door.

"Derek, Allison found something in the beastiary that could explain what's happening. I have her on the phone, do you wanna talk to her?" Scott explained through the door.

"Yeah, come in and put her on speaker" Derek said before Scott walked in. He sat on the chair next to a desk and put the phone on speaker. Scott gave Allison a go head so she knew when you start talking.

"Okay, so here's what I've found. When the first Derek left Stiles alone, he left unfinished business. Stiles is indeed a ghost but a more powerful one, in a way. Some spirits who stay have unfinished business. Stiles never got closure with Derek. And Derek when you felt the need to come to Beacon Hills you actually felt Stiles. You and the first Derek are almost one in the same, meaning you are Stiles' mate. Stiles is stuck and he needs your help to get back to the land of the living." Allison finished a little out of breath. The three occupants in the room sat silent for a long time before Allison spoke again. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about Claudia? What does Derek have to do to bring me back?" Stiles asked looking a little nervous.

"Claudia should come with you. What Derek has to do is a little hazy. He needs to, uh, how do I put this lightly. Uh, you and Derek need to have sex. But you're a ghost, how can he even touch you?" Allison explained as best as she could.

"Actually, we've found out that I can touch Stiles." Derek added.

"Well then that takes care of that. Uh, Scott, can you take me off speaker now?" Allison asked. Scott looked over at Derek and Stiles to make sure they're okay, before he walked out of the room.

Stiles and Derek were left alone in the quite room.

"So, sex? Haven't had that in a while." Stiles said after a minute of silent. Derek looked over at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll be back later." Derek said as he got up and left the room. Stiles heard the front door slam shut and somebody running up the stairs to his room.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked hurriedly, looking around the room to see the damage and was confused when nothing looked out of place. Other then the person who clearly didn't belong in 2011.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How long have you known Derek for?" Stiles asked getting up from the bed and walking towards Scott. Scott sighed before he asked Stiles to follow him to the living room. Stiles put Claudia back into her bassinet and followed Scott downstairs. They both sat on the couch before Scott started to explain.

"I've known Derek for about 2 years now. His crazy uncle bit me but couldn't be my alpha for many reasons, which is another story all together, so Derek became my alpha. I worked my way up the chain and as he grew his pack we found out that I'm a true Alpha, once again another story, and became his third in command. Now, I don't know every little detail about him, but I can shed light on why I think he just left. You remember him and I were talking about Paige-" Stiles nodded. "Well I think he's afraid he'll lose you too. He doesn't do too well losing the people he loves. So just give him time to warm up to the idea." Scott finished and waited for Stiles to process all the information.

"Last night we were talking about if him and I could ever work, now we have a chance and be leaves. Do you know why he would do that?" Stiles asked almost looking upset.

"Sometimes Derek likes to come to conclusions on his own, he doesn't like people deciding for him. Derek also doesn't know how to express his feelings the right way, hence I guess how you got the nickname sourwolf." Scott answered as best as he could. Stiles nodded in understanding. There wasn't anything else to do but wait for Derek to get back.

Later that night, Derek finally came back. He walked through the front door to see Stiles and Scott playing with Claudia on the living room floor.

"Stiles, can I talk to you?" Derek asked walking towards Stiles. Stiles looked up at him, nodded and got up.

"Scott can you watch Claudia for me?" Stiles asked, Scott nodded his head eagerly. Derek walked upstairs to Stiles' room and Stiles followed him. They sat on the younger man's bed when they got to his room.

"I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier. I just have a lot on my mi-" Derek was cut off by a pair of lips that definitely not his kissing him.

"Sorry, you just wouldn't stop talking. Scott explain as much as he could. You don't have to apologize Derek." Stiles said with a small smirk on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the second part!

Stiles got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving. Stiles walked back down the stairs to see Scott playing with a sleepy Claudia.

"Um, Scott, can you do me a favor?" Stiles asked blushing a little. The other man gave a small smile and nodded, understanding what was about the happen.

"Just try to be quiet, I do have really good hearing." Scott added before Stiles nodded happily and ran back up the stairs to his room.

"Okay, Claudia is okay, you ready." Stiles asked as he walked over to Derek and was pulled down onto the other man's lap.

"Hell yeah." Derek answered before he leaned up and pulled Stiles down kissing him.

* * *

Stiles flopped onto the bed next to Derek, panting.

"Do you think it worked?" Stiles asked, calming his breathing down.

"It definitely worked, didn't you feel it?" Derek asked as he looked to Stiles.

"Oh, I felt many things, one being that was better then the first time. I also felt that we didn't use a condom." Stiles answered as he sat up, groaning.

"What are the odds of you getting pregnant again?" Derek asked, sitting up as well. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and felt Stiles lean into his chest.

"Out of hundred(100) probably eighty(80) percent." Stiles answered. "Hope you're ready for another werewolf baby." Stiles added with a smirk.

"You're lucky I'm stuck to you." Derek said and pointed to the fresh mating bite that was on top of the old bite. Stiles smiled, leaned over, and kissed Derek again.

"Can I go back to New York with you and join your pack?" Stiles asked nervously. Derek looked at him with disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I let you join my pack, you are my mate?" Derek answered, "Yes, you can come back to New York with me. Tonight we'll pack up your things and we'll leave tomorrow. That sound good to you?" Derek added, Stiles nodded in agreement.

After 141 years, Stiles finally got his mate back. Nothing could go wrong and even if it did, they were determined never to lose each other again. Stiles will become the Alpha Mate and Claudia will become Derek's daughter. Maybe falling in love with a ghost was a (very) good thing.


End file.
